Reflections on Stargate SG-1 Season 2
by Zoser
Summary: Short pieces written upon a rewatch of Stargate SG-1 Season 2. Jack centric with a Sam and Jack leaning. Each chapter stands alone, some follow cannon, some are AU.
1. Chapter 1

201 Tag to The Serpent's Lair

General Hammond wondered if they were still alive and if Earth had a snowball's chance in hell of surviving this menace from space. He saw Jack O'Neill lead his team through the Stargate to the unknown. That man was crazy enough to go on a suicide mission, risk his career, his life, the life of his team on a chance to save Earth. He hoped he was right.

Simmons had great faith in the naquadah tipped warheads and was deflated when they failed to destroy the enemy battleships currently in orbit. When he requested to be sent to the Alpha site Hammond was tempted to drop kick that weasel through an erupting wormhole.

Although in fact sending people to the Alpha site was a joke. Hammond and O'Neill had an extensive plan thoroughly worked out but due to budget constraints and a tightfisted over site committee the upgraded Alpha site was reduced to 3 Quonset huts with limited facilities on a remote planet with no indigenous population. The wildlife had not been fully examined though it was thought there was enough game to provide sustenance and no large carnivores had been observed. Did they really think this was suitable as the Eden to save the population of Earth?

After the first few mission mishaps the idea of the Alpha site had been formulated. All SG teams would have been advised to detour to it in case of a fear of infection or if they were coming in hot and the Earth gate was unavailable. This would have saved Carter and O'Neill many a frigid night in Antarctica if it had been available and if they had thought of it.

* * *

And then there - it was two massive explosions in the night sky and Hammond though he might just live to see another day. They had done it. They saved Earth and all her billions of inhabitants even thought these billions hadn't a clue. The bright lights in the evening sky were glossed over by some supposed celestial event. But here at the SGC there were people hugging and hooting and celebrating – they had survived, all of them and better than that they were victorious.

After a spectacular save by the space shuttle Endeavor, O'Neill silently begged forgiveness for mocking the trusty crafts. After a flight from Houston to Peterson, an elated SG-1 was finally back in the gate room. Jack hugged Daniel, Teal'c and Sam Carter. Matter of fact he kept his arm around Sam as he made the rounds through the crowd accepting praise and slaps on the back. After a quick trip though the infirmary, half the SGC, all but the skeleton crew who were left on duty, agreed to meet in O'Malley's to continue the celebration with food and drinks. Teal'c and Bra'tac had stayed on the base needing to meditate. After a drink or two Daniel was exhausted, dying and being resurrected can wear a body out. He caught a ride with some others back to the base.

Jack, still on a high from their incredible success, regaled the crowd with the exploits of his team, speaking proudly of their courage and smarts. He even mentioned how without weapons and sight Carter attacked with her teeth.

One of the wiser airmen called for a few cabs to take the party goers home. A little tipsy, to drunk to drive and sober enough to know not to, Jack and Sam, last ones to leave the restaurant, left to pour themselves one of the cabs. It was the only one left and the weather was beginning to turn nasty.

"Let's share" he said, his arm still around his captain, as if she had a choice. But she would not have chosen differently given the opportunity.

When they got to his house he invited her in for an night cap. If she had been thinking clearly she probably would have demurred. If she hadn't been still on the high of their success she would have just gone home to her empty home but tonight without a second thought she walked into his house, into his arms and into his bed.

They both had moments of clarity. The SGC had been closed when they left for the unknown, their team was disbanded, their offices and labs were packed up and the mothballs had been rolled out for the Stargate. So it was alright, wasn't it. It felt right. In fact it felt wonderful. And Jack didn't ever want it to end nor did Sam.

Sam woke during the night thinking, thinking about theses past few days and about this man she lay next to. She thought about how she had wanted to be an astronaut once upon a time. And she had a ride in the shuttle but entered in a Death Glider. What could top that! This man beside her, were so many sides to him – the professional, the lover, the goof, the tactician, the man who loved children, the ruthless warrior, the enemy of Goa'uld. She wondered if she showed this many sides of her personality to him. The warmth of the man spooned around her lulled her back to sleep.

Later she woke to the gaze of those chocolate brown eyes, appraising her, accessing her. His smile let her know she was found more than just valuable but precious and desirable. His smile as well as his inquisitive hand and the onslaught of kisses gave her proof.

The sun poured in the windows into his bedroom and found them still happy, ebullient, exhilarated from the victory. Each still touting the accomplishments of the other "and then you threw the grenades down the shaft..." And afraid, afraid the new posting would lead each far from this new thing between them; afraid it will cool his ardor, afraid he will fade as the hero she now saw, afraid she would just become an annoying geek to him. Would this bright burning flame fade and cool just as quickly as it had flared up?

They had a ten o'clock debrief. Jack had talk Hammond down from a meeting at 0700. Hammond was no fool he knew there would be celebrating so he readily agreed. Jack surmised he would be dressed down for disobeying orders and commended for an award for saving their bacon. Sometimes the military was so bizarre. He figured then they would receive their transfers. It wasn't superior weapons or tactics or forces that had won the day. It was luck, pure luck. The enemy had been eliminated – for now. So what would they do – close the door. They shouldn't fool themselves.

He had told Sam during their night together he wanted to be with her, have a relationship, even though he hated that term. Wherever they were stationed, him probably in Antarctica and she in DC or wherever, he wanted to be with her. This was no one night stand, he cared about her and maybe they could make this thing work.

His eyes were brighter in battle. She wondered if he just enjoyed killing. Did she want to align herself with this man? Perhaps it was time to stop thinking, perhaps it was time to leap.

Then the news came, they were back in business. What now?


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Line of Duty**

They had had a major success. An enemy, a formidable enemy had been eliminated. They didn't have superior weapons, or superior missiles or larger armies of warriors. He wasn't fooled by their success, he knew it was luck, pure luck. Now this, not invading the planet but invading the individual.

Teal'c said the Goa'uld are arrogant. Well it seems the Tok'ra, who ever the hell they are, are too. Did it really think we would let it go and take Carter with it? How does something like that, a damned snake invade a persons body and not leave a trace?

This Tok'ra, that thing that was in Carter, was manipulative too – it used Sam's voice pleading with me. She... it didn't have Carter's personality right at the debrief. It raised all sorts of red flags but I ignored them.

I felt bad. It hurts to hear someone beg you to help them and then just walk away. Carter would never have called me Jack. It's always Sir this and Sir that or Colonel O'Neill. She's too much proper a officer, maybe too proper. It wasn't Carter, was it? At least I hope not, cause I just walked away.

All I can think of is Kawalsky and his end. I don't want that for my Captain. And to think it happened to both of them, this invasion of their bodies, while helping people. So okay, they're telling me Kawalsky had a Goa'uld and Carter had a Tok'ra. What the hell's the difference? Both fucking snakes, both entered uninvited, both took over and both well he died and she almost did. She said it died to save her, could that be possible? Wasn't it that hunter that killed the symbiote? I'm having trouble with this whole shooting mess.

Could it be part of her depression? Me not believing her, me walking away, me abandoning her to that thing inside her. I suppose I can understand the sense of violation of something taking over your body, the confusion of another personality within you and something dying to save you. Actually it all incomprehensible.

Did she feel we... I had abandoned her to that fate? Does she still feel abandoned?

I'll make it right. I know what being abandoned feels like. And I... we need her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prisoners**

Jack rubbed his neck, his collar was irritating the marks left from the garrote. A gift from that oh so lovely Hadante. He was mulling over a report he needed to get on Hammond's desk yesterday.

After Carter's 'Goa'ulding' experience General Hammond requested that O'Neill keep an eye on his Captain. After all they were in uncharted territory. It seemed to him she had recovered from the bout of depression after the symbiote died and was reabsorbed. She has had every medical test known to man and been thoroughly evaluated by the resident quack MacKenzie.

He had just about got Carter back from not trusting anyone to being too damned trusting. Well they all were. They would have hitched their sail to any boat to get out of that hell hole. He sure the hell hoped that guy was exaggerating – 'destroyer of worlds' – good god. Why would you let someone you barely knew into our computer system? Couldn't she have given Linea a damned book?

Carter also was a bit naïve about her abilities. She was sure she could defend herself. While this was generally true in a one on one situation, it wasn't in a place like Hadante. She did fine against the guy that bought her on the Mongolian world. Lucky for her the others of his tribe didn't come to his aid when she took him down. In a place like Hadante they'd gang up on her. I've got to teach her to be more wary and to fight dirty. It will probably go against her nature.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gamekeeper**

Daniel was bitter. As he pushed his lunch around the plate he muttered "He was manipulating us for their amusement."

"That pissed me off too, seeing that fucked up mission over and over again. We kept revising things but we couldn't succeed no matter what we did." Jack said.

Carter joined the conversation. "Those things really freaked me out too. Probably not as bad as you, I could only watch."

"When I think about it, you know, beside our disasters providing entertainment that guy seemed to think we would enjoy redoing our failures until we got it right." Jack added. He would never mention it but was eternally grateful the gatekeeper hadn't chosen Charlie's accident for their voyeurism.

Daniel was still mired in pain. "The same disaster over and over again. My folks...it was horrible."

Teal'c said "I found the inability to break free in order to regain control troubling."

As the team walked down the hall way Major Carter again broached the subject of the last mission with the Colonel.

"Sir, that tech is amazing and we really do need to study it. We need one of those pods."

"Why in gods name do you want to play with one of those things. Carter?"

"You know your game boy, Sir?"

"Yeah."

"Are these toys not meant to simulate battle to Tauri children?" Teal'c asked.

Sam winced knowing O'Neill's predilection for the game and continue with her thought.

"Think of playing one of those games or a sophisticated version of one and feeling as though you were right within the action."

O'Neill did not seem convinced. "As much as I might like that it doesn't seem like a military imperative."

"I know this sounds strange but in a way it reminded me of a flight simulator." Sam said.

"You get to practice without really crashing, practice so many hairy situations." O'Neill added.

"If we could program it we could do the training of recruits to the SGC before putting them in jeopardy."

"Sort of a souped up flight simulator?"

"Yes Sir." Carter smiled.

Having another thought Jack grimaced "You won't need those sucker things will you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Need**

Jack was in a foul temper. It was stupid to waste what little energy he had on anger. His team was in jeopardy, the members from Earth were. Teal'c, well he was formidable.

Daniel, when he got him home, Daniel was going to learn some discipline. Damn it, he was going to learn to obey orders.

Carter was utterly exhausted, dead on her feet. He wasn't going to allow her to let go, let her give up. He could still feel that wave of protectiveness (or was it a pang of jealousy) when Pyrus put his hands on her.

"You're a strong soldier. Pull it together. We're going to get out of here."

Her "Yes Sir." was barely audible.

His pep talk was miserable – even to his own ears.

The water was foul. They were starving. They were fed barely enough to keep them from dropping in their tracks.

And it was cold and damp.

Daniel was warm and toasty dressed in silks and brocades, yammering on about feast without sharing a crumb for them.

Carter slept fitfully and worse yet started to hallucinate. The buzz from the naquadah of Teal'c's symbiote beside that of the background levels in the mine was freaking her out. She thought that was what was filling her mind with visions of the Tok'ra. She feared her mind, as well as her body, was failing. Thank you Jolinar, one of those gifts that kept on giving.

She shied away from Teal'c at night and clung to O'Neill for warmth and security. O'Neill had to do something before he lost her.

He feared he had already lost Daniel. Lost to the lure of a Princess and the sarcophagus.

He'd beg even if he had to go on bended knee.

He laughed sardonically, he wasn't sure he could stay on his feet.

Tomorrow, he'd go tomorrow.

Tonight he'd keep Carter warm and hope they had a tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thor's Chariot**

SG-1 felt responsible for a Goa'uld and his army on Cimmeria. They destroyed Thor's Hammer but had no way of knowing it would alert the Goa'uld that this Thor, whoever he was, was no longer minding the store.

SG-1 responded to the Sagan box being tossed through the Stargate. There they found the protective beam destroyed, many of the population dead and 3 pyramids under construction plus an battalion of Jaffa. Desperate for weapons to protect the people and defeat the Goa'uld, a trip through the Hall of Thor's Might only produced the disappearance of Gairwyn.

O'Neill was in a bind. Only four of them with decent weapons, only three military, he despaired. When he looked back at the people, at the little children, he knew he had no choice. He had to surrender. It wasn't only himself he was putting in jeopardy, he was putting his team SG-1 into the hands of the Goa'uld. This was a sentence of torture and death or worse. This overwhelming guilt of his had to be set aside while he scrambled for what to do next. If there was a next. And as soon a his team surrendered the local too would be in the hands of Heru'ur's Jaffa. They deserve to live he supposed even if it as slaves of the Goa'uld, better than dead. It was definitely a lose-lose situation.

They had tried to contact the supposed guardian of this planet, he or it was a no show.

What could 4 people do against a galactic menace? Looking at their present situation not a whole hell of a lot. Then in the blink of an eye everything changed. They had a future again, the people of this world found their guardian. And the Goa'uld Heru'ur took off through the Stargate leaving his Jaffa to who knows what. Jack would give his eye teeth to meet this formidable enemy of the Goa'uld.


	7. Chapter 7

**Message in a Bottle**

He started out that morning cheerful, gathering his troops, his scientists, for a mission scheduled for that day. The project that had kept Daniel and Carter working through the night suddenly came alive. The orb activated, its temperature spiked, radiation was detected and projectiles peeked out. Deeming it a threat to the security of the base the colonel and Teal'c carried it down the corridor in order to toss it back through the Stargate to its home world when the unthinkable happened.

* * *

He was so hot and all he knew was pain. Her cool hand held his as she removed the IV, a lot of good it did anyway. He squeezed her fingers to let her know it was alright. He didn't want her to let go. It gave him something to think about beside the pain. Her cool fingers were his last anchor to reality. A reality that was slipping away. She let go and he knew he would too. He knew it was all over, he had no strength left to fight. A tear trickled down his face. He was too overwhelmed by pain to be embarrassed by it, to far gone to care.

* * *

It was the toughest job he had to date. Maybe not the weirdest, this place was plenty strange. If only he had a plasma torch. He have to put in a requisition for one.

Even though they were on his back to hurry Siler knew the brass were scrambling for ideas. He saw Captain Carter when she thought no one was looking. With the General or other officers she appeared certain and professional. Alone in the hallway she looked lost and deeply troubled. SG-1 did seem kind of close, that was usual for front line teams he supposed. And he supposed that damned thing could have nailed anyone. Got O'Neill good, skewered the man, how's that for luck.

If he could manage to cut through this thing they still had to get O'Neill down. Siler tried to block out the groans he heard from the impaled colonel. He had assorted hammers, chisels and pry bars, also drills with bits for concrete and a saw with the heaviest duty saw blade he could find all tucked away just out of sight.

Acetylene torch in hand Sargent Siler, sweating under his welder's mask, attempted to burn through the incredible hard metal rod that pierce Colonel's shoulder through to the concrete blocks behind him. The rod glowed white hot and finally began to break, only to violently extend once more piercing and pinning O'Neill to the wall. He expected the smell of burning flesh to replace the smell of white hot metal.

* * *

O'Neill woke up on the ramp at the foot of the Stargate and he looked for the wound, expecting to find a gaping hole through his chest. He was sound but weak. They, whatever they were, had a home and his was secure. His team, the chicks he gathered up that morning, gathered round him and helped him to his feet.

* * *

Should have retired when I had a chance, mused General Hammond. Wildfire initiated a shit load of paperwork. The only thing about the whole mess that brought me peace was what O'Neill said. No actually it was the aliens who said that O'Neill wanted to live. I had been concerned about his mental status since I was briefed on the colonel. He might be a tad unorthodox, a bit daring or even fool hardy but, thank god, no longer suicidal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Family**

What a mess. He hated getting into family squabbles. And Teal'c was a buddy. He knew it must have hurt to have your wife divorce you and shack up with an old 'friend'. It was so his son, Ry'ac, could have a life. Jack could commiserate.

Another family was not as he thought. It seemed Apophis and Khlorel were still among the living. Too bad about Apophis, sure wished he was toast but he lost ships and many of his Jaffa and was in disarray. But Khlorel that was bittersweet. Skaara lived - that was a plus. He supposed there was hope they could save him but until then the young man was possessed by that damned snake.

He was sure Apophis was using Teal'c kid to get to him, those snakes are the lowest. Jack was sure too they were walking into a trap.

There was never enough intel and never enough fire power to take out the damned Goa'ulds.

* * *

Betrayal, that's what he saw at every turn.

How could he not have known, how could Bra'tac have brought him here to witness this?

Teal'c could not think – here before him was his wife the mother of his child living with another man, his supposed friend. They both had excuses. Fro'tak took Drey'auc in and gave her and his son a good home. The betrayal of Fro'tak stung but that of Drey'auc cut him to the heart. She said she did it for the boy and she did not love this other man. She loved only him, only Teal'c. He wanted to believe her.

The boy, his only son, proclaimed his allegiance to Apophis. O'Neill claimed it is brainwashing. Can it be true that it was but a form of nish'ta and not another betrayal.

Was the greatest betrayal of all Teal'c's own. He left his family, he abandoned them. Although it was to fight for the freedom of all Jaffa, Drey'auc and Ry'ac were the ones who must bear the burden. This decision, this choice weighed heavy on his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Secrets**

The week starter off good which means of course there was nowhere to go but directly down hill. O'Neill and Carter were up for the Air Medal to be presented by no less than the president. In truth Jack didn't go in for the pomp and ceremony never mind the receptions. It was not his thing, too many politicians looking to either curry favor or impress everyone with their importance.

Daniel was off with Teal'c to Abydos visit Kasuf. Daniel's visit was a disaster with Shari pregnant by Apophis and then delivering the child having the child whisked away and Shari rejoining Apophis.

Sam had a reunion of sorts with her dad fraught with hard feelings and unfulfilled promises and aspirations. Then the heartbreaking knowledge of his diagnosis of cancer.

Jack's week culminated in the death of a reporter run down right in front of him. The medal ceremony with the president was canceled, General Hammond filling the role at the SGC. O'Neill was still angry. He couldn't believe it was just an accident.

"You did this." the reporter had said and O'Neill literally had blood on his hands.

He believed the man was killed because he knew too damned much about the program. They had a leak. And someone or some nefarious organization killed the reporter to stop it, to keep the knowledge of the Stargate a secret.

Jack had been a loyal soldier, he considered himself a patriot but this murder right in front of him shook him. If he had kept his mouth shut, kept what the reporter had said to himself would the young man still be alive? He wasn't naïve but this guy was just a reporter, wasn't there freedom of the press right in the Bill of Rights. Weren't there other ways of dissuading this man?

After dealing with men like Simmons and Kinsey and this, Jack was angry and not sure where to direct that anger.

* * *

A bored Jack walked down the hallways of the SGC and wandered into Daniel's office.

"Hey Jack."

"Daniel. Whatcha doing."

"Just thinking – do you know who the Knights Templar were?" Daniel asked.

"Sorta. Knights in shining armor, crusades, warriors and priests. Odd combo don't ya think?"

"Yeah. They supposedly had secret knowledge that gave them an edge over everyone. They became very rich and very powerful. Then one night they were all arrested and killed."

"Didn't see it coming?" Jack asked.

"Got complacent."

"Why did they kill them?"

"Too rich, too powerful, they knew too much. I think there is an object lessen there." Daniel said thoughtfully.

"You thinking about Kinsey and us?"

"Think I'm being paranoid?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing wrong with being a little paranoid."

Jack actually was paranoid enough for the lot of them. Though he would have said cautious. He had stashes on Earth of cash and IDs and weapons. This accident and conversation started in earnest of the series off world stashes.

* * *

Jack was still pissed at the attempted evacuation of Earth while they were attempting to destroy Apophis' battleships. You would think after Earth's best and brightest spent a day or two at the sad excuse of an Alpha site better plans would be in the works. All he heard was it was before the appropriations committee.

At this point O'Neill and Hammond, with Daniel's input, had drawn up plans for an extensive military base with the eventuality of becoming the first off world Earth colony.

Right now they needed to do what the higher ups were so reticent to do. Jack set up cashes of supplies for his team. In fact all team leaders did this as well. They kept this as secret as they could for fear the more nefarious portions of the government would interfere.

Even here on Earth O'Neill had cashes of cash, weapons and supplies including passports. He had enough for his team and hoped they would never have to use them. His cabin was known about by many but its location was known by very few. The title to the property was still held in his grandmother's maiden name and he had it adequately supplied for a nuclear winter.

And now food, clothing, tents, sleeping bags, weapons and ammo, and tools were secreted off world. Jack even visited the seed bank at Fort Collins to get an idea of what they would need to survive if they could not return to Earth, ever.

O'Neill went to gun shows where not much personal information was asked for. The only thing required was cash. Jack bought as much as he could afford along with the ammo. Among the weapons he acquired was one so powerful he could bring down a rhino which he would never do unless under the threat of death or very, very hungry. You never knew what you might run into off world or what hardships you might be forced to endure.

Sneaking the stash of weapons and supplies onto the base was problematic but he was a colonel and rank has it's privileges. Totally uncharacteristically O'Neill encouraged parties and celebrations. Among the wrapped gifts were the parcels he sent off world, usually in the dead of night when the observant Walter was off base. The others in the control room were more easily snookered by the colonel.

One of the FREDs was destine for the scrap heap and to become a source of parts for Sgt. Siler to keep the other FREDs in working order. This FRED O'Neill and Teal'c had so over loaded that they needed to shove it up the ramp to get it through the Stargate. They left the FRED off world figuring Carter could use the pieces for some project or other. They had taken it to the most promising site, a lovely temperate place Teal'c had once happened upon. It was not one of the Abydos cartouches and was uninhabited by humans and had game enough to feed settlers.

One night at Daniel's place after a few beers they played 'what would you want on a desert island'. Jack took notes.

Carter asked " Would I be alone?"

"No, let's say SG-1." Jack said.

"Hmmm" Carter murmured.

"Books." Daniel said.

"Be specific. Limit ten."

"Geez Jack, only ten."

Jack thought he should have said one.

Carter said "Birth control."

O'Neill's eyebrows hit his hairline.

Teal'c asked "Would you not wish for a family, to start your civilization anew ?"

"What exactly are we talking about?" Carter asked. And after a moment of silence she asked "Shouldn't we include Janet in this?"

Teal'c and the Colonel's surreptitious goings on had not been totally secreted from the bright captain. And yes a doctor would be essential.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bane**

Jack had looked upon Teal'c as stronger than the whole lot of them put together. To see a bug, albeit a very big bug, lay him out was astounding. If one of them, the others of SG-1, had been bitten the entire planet Earth would be swarming by now. These bugs had decimated an entire advanced civilization, what hope would they have? Jack hoped they never ran out of luck – occasionally it seemed crappy but usually managed to save the day.

Teal'c trusted O'Neill, his brother, and Daniel and Captain Carter and a few others of the Tau'ri. But as for their government he was not so sure. He totally understood O'Neill's dislike for the NID, and was glad he did not wind up in their hands.

Teal'c was amazed and grateful for the young human female. Her kindness to him, a stranger, saved his life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tok'ra 1 & 11**

Okay, I thought Narim was creepy – that guy Martouf or is it Lantash, creepy and weird a great combination, and most objectionable was his overt drooling over Carter. Not feeling too easy about him trying to get Carter alone. They say I have trust issues. Could be cause they want hosts – over my dead and rotting corpse. After what Kawalsky and Carter went through, after what happened to Skaara and Shari. No way.

What the hell were they allowing to happen to Carter's dad? Would the poor man rue the day he was implanted? Would he wish he had died? God only knows.

And now I'm faced with leaving Carter with her dad and that creepy guy. I know it's a mistake. Forced to leave her – I don't know. I'm so conflicted. I have implicit faith in her. Is it because of the budding feelings for her that I want to protect her and her dad? I need to give her the independence, the trust and the confidence to stand on her own. It shouldn't be so damned complicated. That's why feelings shouldn't be a factor in my decisions.

I hope it works out for Carter's dad. It might be good for her, a relief that her dad will live, be healthy. And ultimately good for Earth, if it works out, a liaison to a new allied race.

But I don't trust them – don't think I ever will. They're snakes, and the hats!


	12. Chapter 12

**Spirits**

Sargent Siler brought a work table and two vices into the Infirmary, a place he knew like the back of his hand. He also had an electric saw and his welding mask with both acetylene and plasma torches.

"Sargent. Over here please." Said Dr. Frazier who's eye went wide at the assortment of equipment the Sargent had brought with him. She hoped Siler knew he was here to cut the arrow not the Colonel's arm off.

"Yes Ma'am."

The colonel was sedated, his right arm pierced through by a thick barbed metal arrow. It took a while for Dr. Frazier to arrange the colonel's arm so that it would comfortably lie flat and be secured. And both ends of the arrow could be held fast by the vices. This was so that neither the arm nor the arrow would move while Siler sawed off one end of the arrow. He put the torches and their accompanying equipment away since it was deemed that it was too dangerous to use so close to the colonel arm.

Sargent Siler looked at the arm, arrow and the saw in his hand and winced.

"This is gonna hurt, Ma'am."

"Then hurry it up, Sargent."

Siler wondered to himself why aliens kept poking holes in this man. And he sincerely hoped the colonel would stay out until he was done sawing and he and all his paraphernalia left the Infirmary.

* * *

"What drugs did they give the colonel?" asked Samantha Carter after she peeked into the Infirmary where Colonel O'Neill lay.

"He's not complaining is he?" Daniel replied.

"Actually he seems to be smiling." Carter said

"What! Did you see the size of that arrow?"

"Yeah and the general is coming down to talk to him about the mission."

Janet chimed in "Oh it should begin to wear down a bit soon. I wouldn't have wanted to get that arrow out of his arm without something really heavy duty. We had to have Sargent Siler in to saw one end of it off so we could pull it through."

"Oh TMI Janet." Daniel looked slightly green.

"Siler had to use a special saw. He thought it was Trinium, it was so hard."

"Could I have the arrow, we really need all the Trinium we can get."

General Hammond walked up to the group and said "I think that can be arranged Major Carter after Dr. Frazier can insure us it is of no further danger."

* * *

A few hours after the arrow extraction a very groggy colonel came to.

 _Talk about getting sent a message through the gate._

 _First time I got shot with an arrow – well there was that time in third grade but it had a suction cup on the tip. I guess that doesn't count._

In strolled the general and his team and Jack was feeling no pain, he didn't even care he wasn't going with them.

* * *

Now that Jack wasn't busy with disappearing Aliens on base he had time to realize his arm hurt like a son of a bitch. He had a bottle of pills for the pain which he was trying to ignore and one of antibiotics he took religiously to stay away from the doc's clutches.

He mulled over the events of the week. Forget this bunch of weird aliens, this was evidence of others of our government were ready to take the resources of another planet. Admittedly we needed the Trinium and were willing to pay for it. Daniel should have a conniption fit over the heavy handed dealing with these indigenous people, completely ignoring their rights and sensibilities. They should have sent Daniel in the first place. And Jack was convinced they had to stop taking things for granted even thing they could see and touch and talk to. The universe was one strange place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Touchstone**

The planet Medrona was terraformed by some advanced culture using a technological marvel, the Touchstone, to tame the erratic and violent weather patterns. This Touchstone was stolen and the weather was wreaking havoc on Medrona now inhabited by a more primitive society who were ill equipped to handle the inclement weather. O'Neill used the term primitive sparingly since he and Earth had been labeled primitive much to his consternation. Be that as it may O'Neill and his team were tasked with finding and restoring the Touchstone to keep the population of Medrona from freezing to death. Due to some unusual and severe weather patterns here it seemed that the Touchstone was on Earth. Earth had no ships capable of space flight and they knew for sure no one unauthorized had access to the Stargate in Cheyenne Mountain. The only way this was possible was if whoever stole it used the second Stargate.

The team arrived at Nellis Air Force Base and immediately proceeded to Area 51, Colonel Maybourne's domain. Demanding to see the Stargate they found it all crated up and seemingly secure, only it wasn't real. They found a plastic replica, the real Gate stolen. Maybourne at first seemed truly shocked, however his devious and subversive nature soon showed itself.

Since they had traveled so far to Nellis Major Carter lobbied to spent a little time to check in with the team currently refurbishing and retrofitting the Death Gliders she and Colonel O'Neill used to escape the exploding mother ships of Apophis. O'Neill needed a little time himself to snoop around Area 51 and engage that weasel Maybourne to see if he would be a little more forthcoming.

Bored after a few hours with nothing to show for his efforts and anxious to report back to Hammond O'Neill went looking for Carter to see if she was ready to return to the SGC. He found her salivating over the wreckage of the ships, stacks of diagrams, and a white board covered with equations. She was full on babbling to the engineers. The Death Gliders looked like burnt out debris to him, she saw the future. She was bubbling over and smiling that killers smile at one of the men. O'Neill had to clear his throat three time before she even noticed him. Carter introduced the man as Alec Colson. Jack had to stand there while Colson went on and on about his vastly superior engineering company and what he would do with these vehicles, yada yada yada. Although O'Neill did his best to be polite he took an immediate dislike to the man. Was it his put on accent, his bluster and inflated ego that he and only he could do a much better job repairing the ships. Or was it that Carter seemed enthralled with him. O'Neill knew he was being venal, childish perhaps. He refused to entertain the thought that he might be jealous.

On the way back to the mountain still excited over the progress on the Death Gliders Sam went on and on about the brilliant Colson and his engineering acumen. It put O'Neill's teeth on edge. Finally in a rather harsh tone he told his bubbly major to give it a rest.

Daniel and Teal'c's eyebrows hit their hairlines, glancing at one another and understanding full well the reason for O'Neill's ire. And feeling sorry for the now subdued woman.

* * *

Jack O'Neill knew everyone on our side was not lily white but this he didn't expect. He thought the dust up with Toani's people was a one off. There was a covert group wreaking havoc in the SGC's footsteps. How could they possibly make allies if some of their own were robbing peoples of other worlds of their most precious possessions? Jack was aware there had been a philosophical differences of opinion at the inception of the Stargate program, some wished to gather allies while others deemed it necessary to take all technology they came across regardless of ownership. O'Neill understood the need for advanced technology and weapons but he was no thief.

The most incredible thing about this whole incident was that they stole a Stargate! A Stargate! Right off a military base and the damned thing weighs a ton. There has to be quite an organization to accomplish this and O'Neill didn't think the SGC could possibly find out everything about this subversive group. They had enough on their plate with off world missions. No, this had to be investigated by the CIA or some other secret group, if they could be trusted.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Matter of Time**

Sam learned a lot about Jack O'Neill, the officer and the man.

He could carry a grudge - he had been shot by the enemy then left for dead by his teammates and supposed friends. Then he was captured and spent four months in a hellhole of an Iraqi prison. She could understand his bitterness.

But he was also willing to sacrifice his life for the greater good.

Was it part of his personality or was he still suffering the psychological effects of his son's death?

Maybe he couldn't quite grasp the scientific implications of the gravity wave and its effect on the rate of time but he would step up when push came to shove. O'Neill may have been bitter about Cromwell but he wasn't a fool. O'Neill had worked with Cromwell in the past and they could again cooperate in the operation, jump the wormhole, save the planet and hopefully not get dead in the process.

Earth and everyone one it was more important than his long held grudge. And he knew all too well they both might end up like Henry Boyd or worse.

They were awaiting Teal'c with the nuclear device. O'Neill took Carter aside away from prying eyes. He held her and whispered in her ear "You know I don't totally get that space- time- gravity bending thing, but I do know know that all we have is now." And he kissed her.

He walked off as if nothing happened, handed her his tags and put on the climbing harness.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sometimes it is the people who no one imagines anything of, who do things that no one can imagine." Alan Turing

 **The Fifth Race**

You know how every experience changes you.

Carter is definitely different since Jolinar.

Daniel since Shari was taken.

And Teal'c since he rebelled.

I don't want this to change who I am.

I don't think I will have any choice.

He remembered the absolute panic as that thing grabbed his head. At first, after he came to, he thought nothing had really happened, the experience hadn't affected him. Then he slowly devolved or was it evolved into something else. First there was the smattering of odd words. Then he became something or someone no one could understand. He couldn't make himself understood through language only grunts and anger. It was as if there was something within him, a knowledge he could use to save Sam and the SG team with her. He was glad for that but he wanted to be himself again.

Daniel was asking Janet about DNA and how they might help Jack.

"Most of DNA is still a mystery to scientists, right?" Daniel asked.

"They are in the beginnings of investigating it but I may take decades to understand..." Janet barely got a word in.

"Yeah but it's there a lot they say is repetitive, they call junk DNA. What if it's not, what if Jack just had his unspooled or cranked up?"

"But why, to make the colonel forget his native language?"

"What is he doing?"

Jack was compelled to make something, something he needed.

Now that she was safe, only now his other compulsion took over full force.

This force flowed through him without his understanding. He felt compelled to make something and then he was overwhelmed to go – where he had no idea. He just had to go. Would is save him, save them all?

Did the thing, the head grabber, change him or did he have that capability all along. The thing filled him, overfilled him with information more than he was capable of understanding or using. He had felt as though he would go mad. He had never thought of himself as different than anyone else. Would the NID, that wanted to experiment on Teal'c and was now interested in Carter after the Tok'ra thing, would they be after him now? He had no desire to be considered a freak or become their lab rat. Didn't matter right now, right now he had to go.


	16. Chapter 16

217 **Serpent's Song**

He was right after all, the Tok'ra were no better than the Goa'uld.

Apophis disgusted him. Jack had a hard time, okay impossible time, distinguishing the Goa'uld Apophis from his host, an old man taken in ancient Egypt.

Jack had been a prisoner in Iraq for a mere few months and it felt like an eternity. This man had been lock within his own body for centuries. And the thought of providing a new host for Apophis was abhorrent. The only other choice was to deliver him, parasite and host to Sokar. Didn't that sentence the imprisoned host to endless suffering.

Then there was their allies the Tok'ra. No problem – ship him back. Weren't they the holier than thou ones who didn't take host by force. Oh yeah ask Carter about that! They share the body, they value the host. But this old man, to whom only Janet and Daniel showed mercy, they'd toss through the Stargate to the devil himself.


	17. Chapter 17

218 **Holiday**

Jack wondered if this bizarre incident, the body switch, gave him further incite into Teal'c character and his 'Jaffaness' or did Teal'c now wonder how such a weakling as O'Neill succeeded at all.

And Daniel, how did he handle it as he lay in an ancient dying body his own stolen.

You couldn't blame Marcello for wanting to live but surely not at the expense of Jack's friend.

Damned scientists and their weird inventions.

Guess it was lucky Carter didn't grab the machine instead of Teal'c. That would have been too damned weird and embarrassing. He tried not to even think about that.


	18. Chapter 18

**One False Step**

 _They looked human, kinda, but geez. Is that what we were or what we will be? Don't even want to thing about it._ These thoughts wound there way through O'Neill's mind as he sat watching Daniel attempt to communicate with the apparently simple natives of PJ2-445.

They were still quite irritable, having been through a round of name calling earlier.

Daniel came out of the hut and plopped down near O'Neill. He sounded frustrated as he said "I can't seem to communicate with them no matter what I try. They're so... childlike."

"Just because they prance around like idiots" Daniel gave O'Neill a look of disdain at his harsh words "or children it doesn't mean they're innocents."

"What are you talking about, Jack. They're total innocents."

"You saw the one grab Carter's knife. It sliced her hand up pretty damned good."

"It was a kid."

"How do they have kids?" Jack voice was raised, he had a raging headache.

Lowering his voice he said "Ya know, I used to be more wary than this."

Daniel, his head pounding as well, said nothing, thinking Jack verged on the paranoid most of the time as it was.

"Is that how those 'advanced' races see us? Children who want to play with fire and carving knives."


	19. Chapter 19

**Show and Tell** 220

Jack entered the Infirmary and looked around for the preteen boy. He found him sleeping. As quietly as he could he pulled a chair over and sat down by the bed. No sooner did he sit than the boy's head turned, his eyes opened and flashed gold. O'Neill stood reflexively, wondering how he had allowed this to happen to the child.

"O'Neill" the Tok'ra addressed him.

"Yeah"

The Tok'ra knew of O'Neill's suspicion and dislike for his race. He needed to let him know of his care for his charge.

"I took him to a planet with no advanced technology, no valuable resources, a place of no consequence. A place where he would be safe from the parasites that roam our galaxy."

O'Neill had to bit his tongue to keep from responding.

"There was a school there run by a holy man. He spouted no dogma but encouraged the boys to look for the spark of the divine within themselves."

"And I suppose he thought that was you." O'Neill said

"No O'Neill. I have always told him the truth. He knows I am a fellow traveler seeking wisdom and truth."

"How noble of you." No matter how hard he tried O'Neill could not keep the disdain from his voice.

"I love the boy, the young man." the Tok'ra said with a wistful smile. Sadness overtook him and he continued "I would have left him if he so chose, if only he could survive without me but he cannot. I have come here so that your surgeons can repair his heart. I have healed many things but his heart valves need more than I can accomplish."

"We can do that." O'Neill acknowledged.

"He was lonely. He had friends his age and myself of course. But he missed and grieved for Mother. And you O'Neill – in those few days he idolized you and has not forgotten. He came that day ready to trust you and left desperate for a father."

"I suppose you told him the truth?" O'Neill felt as though he failed the boy and masked it with brusqueness.

"Of course, I told him you are known throughout the worlds of the Tok'ra, Asgard, Jaffa and Goa'uld. Admired by friends and feared and hated by foes."

"You're laying it on a bit thick."

"The boy loves you. He relishes the thought that he has known you as a man not a legend. He holds memories of a real person in his heart not a caricature. He is wise and loving beyond his years and this is totally without any assistance from me. He has made me better.

Please help him. I know how you feel about the Tok'ra. I will voluntarily leave him if this is the price."

"Let's let him decide, when he's recovered. You'll stay to heal him after the operation?" Jack asked.

"Yes O'Neill" the Tok'ra finally looked at ease "anything for Charlie."


	20. Chapter 20

**1969**

"Why didn't you tell me, Cassie?"

"I couldn't, you know I couldn't."

"I would have loved to have seen them. It's been so long."

"I recorded the whole thing. I had everything ready for weeks. You can look at the images."

"It's not the same but...thank you Cassie."

"They couldn't know. We couldn't tell them anything . Couldn't take the chance of changing anything. Your mother drilled that into me."

"I miss them so. I would have liked my kids to know dad. He would have loved them."


	21. Chapter 21

222 Out of Mind

When he was told they were dead he wanted to curl in on himself. How could they be dead and he alive? He was a total failure, he lost his team, failed to protect them. Not just his team, they were his friends. And he couldn't even remember what had happened.

This was not his time, these were not his people – he didn't belong.

Something wasn't right, he couldn't put a finger on it. He didn't want to talk to these people, didn't want their medicines flowing into his veins. Sure as hell didn't want them looking at his memories. Especially if that was all he had left. Maybe it would have been better if he had died with his team.

It looked like the SGC a few things different but it had been what 70 some odd years. Well it looked like the SGC but underneath it was all wrong – Damned Goa'uld.

Then there was Carter – alive – alright – naked! It wasn't the future and even if it was she was alive one in one piece. Together they could get the hell out of here wherever the hell here was. And, oh shit, she was beautiful. He tried not to look but feasted his eyes on her.

Now if they could only find Daniel and Teal'c – perfect!


End file.
